Various methods have been proposed in relation to technology of three-dimensionally view image (three-dimensional view). One of such technology, two-lens type three-dimensional view using polarized light, is one also called as a polarized light glasses system. This is an observation system, wherein image obtained from a right eye and a left eye in wearing state of glasses each using a polarizing plate having an orthogonal polarizing axis on each eye, is one having binocular parallax, and image information at right and left sides is each assigned to right and left eyes by a polarizing plate of observer's glasses, by means of orthogonalizing each polarized light plane of light. To view image with different polarized light direction in this system, a method for synthesizing image, created by using two displays or projectors, by means of a half mirror or a polarized light mirror, is adopted. This system had a problem that a display is costly and not suitably used in showing three-dimensional view for domestic application or in an office and other occasions for small members, although it is suitable as a display to many audiences. Therefore, use of a micropattern polarizing element having each polarized light axis in orthogonal position in the same plane as a display has been proposed, which has features to enable simultaneous display of images for a right eye and a left eye in one display, and display cost can be made lower.
Conventionally, several polarizing elements formed with a pattern in a plurality of polarizing light region having a different direction of a polarizing light transmittance axis have been known.
For example, in Patent Document 1, a method for application of a resist on a stretched polyvinyl alcohol film, then pattern exposing and developing, patterning the resist and dying a portion of the stretched polyvinyl alcohol film not-covered with the resist with a dichroic compound to form a polarized light region with desired pattern has been proposed. Sadeg M. Faris presented a method for applying a resist on a stretched dichroic polyvinyl alcohol film, patterning, and then removing by dissolving in an aqueous solution of sodium hydroxide to obtain a patterned polarizing film, and producing a polarizing element called μPol by laminating 2 patterned polarizing films each having an orthogonal polarizing axis, and a method for using thereof in three-dimensional viewing, at Society of Information and Display Conference in 1991 (Non-Patent Document 1). Also in Patent Document 2, Patent Document 3 and Patent Document 4, a system for irradiation of polarized light in a pattern form on a thin film consisting of a photo-orientation substance coated on a substrate, on which a solution of a dichroic colorant is applied and oriented to prepare a micropattern polarizing element with orthogonal light axis, and thus completing a retardation element in response to an LCD pixel electrode, has been proposed.
On the other hand, in Patent Documents 5, 6, 7 and 8, a retardation film having a micropattern used for a three-dimensional display has been disclosed.
In Patent Documents 5 and 6, a film having a portion with retardation function and a portion with retardation function lost, in a micropattern form has been proposed, which is obtained by forming a retardation film on a transparent supporting substance via adhesives, and subsequently by forming a resist part on a specified position of said retardation film, followed by immersing in hot water, allowing retardation function to disappear at a portion of a retardation film without presence of a resist part, and drying.
In addition, in Patent Document 7 and Patent Document 8, a film having a portion with retardation function and a portion with retardation function lost, in a micropattern form has been proposed, which is obtained by forming a retardation film on a transparent supporting substance and cutting away a specific portion of a retardation film by an ultra hard blade.
Patent Document 1: JP-A-62-96905
Patent Document 2: JP-A-2001-159713
Patent Document 3: JP-A-2002-357720
Patent Document 4: U.S. Pat. No. 5,327,285
Patent Document 5: JP-A-2001-59948
Patent Document 6: JP-A-2001-59949
Patent Document 7: JP-A-2002-14301
Patent Document 8: JP-A-2001-147499
Non-Patent Document 1: Sadeg M. Faris SID 91 DIGEST, page 840 to 843